Sonic's Boredom Attack!
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: Sonic is having a pretty boring day, so with nothing to do, he loses his rage and behaves in a strange way he has never acted before. Can Tails help his best friend? Is there any hope for him? Or is the hero of Mobius doomed to spend a whole day...feeling bored and going mad?


**Sorry in advance if you don't enjoy this story. It was written purely because I wanted to write a good story, but couldn't think of anything. Then this idea popped into my head... :P**

**Please don't take it seriously though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. It belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

* * *

It was a boring day for Sonic the Hedgehog. He sat in his room, wondering what to do. That's all he'd been doing for pretty much the past four hours. The trouble was, he couldn't think of anything.

_What to do? What to do? What to do? _Sonic thought desperately. Unfortunetly, no ideas were popping into his head. This was not fun. He began to grow angry and frustrated.

"ARGH! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO DO!" He screamed out loudly, his voice filling the whole house. Jumping up from his feet, he began to pound his fists violently on the wall, letting out all his tension. He was hitting the wall with such force, he was causing the pictures that were hanging from it to fall. They smashed to pieces as they hit the floor. He didn't give the damage he was creating a single thought, for he was still bored and wishing for something to do.

The loud racket Sonic was creating led to the door to his room being burst open. Tails raced urgently in, his face filling with horror when he saw Sonic going through his mad state.

"SONIC, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tails yelled at him, trying to be heard above the thuds of Sonic's fists crashing against the wall.

"I'M BORED, TAILS!" Sonic answered in a furious shout without even looking at Tails. "I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO DO!"

"BUT, SONIC, THAT'S NO REASON TO HIT THE WALLS!"

As energy began to drain out of his arms, Sonic ceased the pounding of his fists, which he let sink down the wall. As he hung his head and closed his eyes, he stomped passed the stunned fox to the opposite side of the room to be standing before the small cupboard in front of the window. There was a little alarm clock sitting on the flat surface on the cupboard, ticking away. It's face displayed a picture of Sonic and Tails, with the words 'BEST FRIENDS' in the centre.

Sonic half opened his eyes to stare grimly and silently at the alarm clock for a minute - before suddenly snatching it up in his hand, which he drew back to aim at the window.

"SONIC, NO!" Tails cried, his eyes widening in terror and disbelief. "THAT'S THE CLOCK I MADE FOR YOU!"

Ignoring Tails, Sonic hurled the alarm clock through the window. It smashed to pieces and splinters of glass flew in the direction of the two animals, all somehow managing to miss Sonic. Tails on the other hand, had to avoid the few that soared in his direction to avoid being hit. The shock he was going through by Sonic's strange behaviour was rising by the minute.

Sonic was still bored. And he was still frustrated over having nothing to do. He lowered his arms to lift the bedside cupboard up from underneath, letting it fall through the broken window and plummet down the side of the house.

"Sonic, stop this now!" Tails demanded, his order drowned by the sound of the cupboard crashing on the ground outside and breaking to pieces.

Still not taking the slightest bit of notice of Tails, Sonic walked over to his bed. He lifted it up from underneath and turned it upside down. The erupted sound of the thud it made as it hit the floor almost deafened himself and Tails. He could feel the rage inside himself burning up, leading him to be more angry. Having nothing to do was a horrible thing to be going through. He had to do was he was going to with this bed.

Sonic gripped one end of the bed's frame in all his fury, lifting it up above his head. Leaving the mattress on the floor, he carried the frame over to where Tails stood in front of the bedroom door. The horrified and shocked look the little fox was giving him had no effect on him. He was going to throw this bed's frame through the door, no matter who stood in his way.

"SONIC, NO!" Tails yelled fearfully. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With all his strength, Sonic flung the bed's frame forward - and Tails jumped out of the way just in time. The enormous frame smashed its way through the door, demolishing it completely and taking bits of the wall with it. It had left a great big hole where the door had once been, now leaving behind the largest bit of damage Sonic had done to his bedroom.

Despite having no satisfaction from what he was doing, Sonic's boredom led him to feel the need to break something else. He saw his TV on a table, in perfect condition and without the teeniest little stratch on it. Just by sitting him, it was asking him to smash it into countless pieces and make sure it was beyond repair. Needing to do this, he raced up angrily to the TV, taking hold of it in both hands and raising it above his head.

"DON'T DESTROY YOUR TV!" Tails shouted at him.

"Why?!" Sonic spat, not willing to listen to his best friend and preparing to throw his TV onto the floor so that it would break apart, never to work again. "I've got nothing else to do!"

"There might be something on!"

Tails' words made Sonic freeze in surprise. As all the rage in his face disappeared, he kept his grip on the TV to keep himself from letting it be destroyed. Thinking his best friend's idea might save him from being bored any longer, he carefully placed the device back down onto the table, all still in one piece. He picked up the remote off the table, pointed it at the TV and pressed the power button.

"Basketball!" he exclaimed happily when he saw what was on. "Now I've got something to do!"

So Tails walked huffily out through the great big hole where the bedroom door used to be, leaving Sonic in his messy and damaged room to joyfully watch TV. He was no longer angry, frustrated or bored, and was now feeling very cheerful again. He had a good day, watching basketball and cheering for his favourite team to win - not giving a single thought to the destruction he had made to his own bedroom and how much he was going to have to pay to get it all fixed up.

* * *

**Again, I apologise if you found this bad. I know it's very silly. But I hope it made you laugh. :P**

**And just to be clear, I do not do what Sonic did here when I get bored. XD**


End file.
